Accounts of Scientology's Disconnection Policy by Former Members and Others
The following is a list of people that have suffered under the policy of disconnection imposed by the Church of Scientology (CoS). The names listed include both people who left while family/friends were still in, and people who never joined Scientology themselves having family/friends that joined. Former members who were forced to disconnect from family/friends while in and have since reconnected with them after leaving are also included. The names are listed alphabetically by last name. To refute claims by the CoS that disconnection is a personal choice for the parishioner, a link is provided for each name to declarations, affidavits, testimonies, etc. that disconnection is in fact coerced or even forced upon members. A *Amy Allen *James Anderson - daughter disconnected *Jordan Anderson - sister disconnected *Liz {Peachey} Anderson - daughter disconnected *Larry Anderson - Tommy Davis on the record threatening him with disconnection *Camilla Andersson - husband disconnected *Jon Atack - describes being ordered to disconnect *Allan Averay-Jones - was told to disconnect *Vickie Aznaran - had to remove evidence of disconnection in the Larry Wollersheim lawsuit B *Ann Bailey - was ordered to disconnect *Estelle Baines *Christine Baranay *Jason Barclay - he told his mom Christine he would have to disconnect under certain circumstances *Jason Beghe - his 4 year old son got kicked out of school *Kent Bengtsson - friend disconnected *Heather Bennett - her kids suffered *Charles Berner - got 250 letters of disconnection *Mylène Beyer-Pillorget - children disconnected *Derek Bloch - parents disconnected *Mary Ann Bosnos - avoided a disconnection from her husband *Patricia Braine - in her videos she talks about disconnection and being disconnected from *Caroline Brown - daughter disconnected *Tonja Burden - was told to disconnect from her parents C *Steve Carmichael-Timson - friend disconnected *Tanja Castle - was ordered to disconnect from her husband *Lucas Catton - was threatened with disconnection *Tory Christman - family and friends all disconnected *Neil Clark - family disintegrated because of disconnection *Shane Clark - family disconnected *Joanna Cook - friends disconnected, and failed to disconnect from her mother on a rumor *Susan Crane - was ordered to disconnect from her sister D *Bob Dalton - friend disconnected *Dr Stephen Davies - patients disconnected from him *Karen De La Carriere - her son Alexander was forced to disconnect. He later died while still a member, she wasn't even allowed at his funeral *David DeMoss - CoS Facebook police called on members to block him / disconnect from him *Peter Devaney Jr. - father and stepmother disconnected *Tom De Vocht - sister disconnected *Sylvia F. DeWall - audio fragment of CoS Ethics officer threatens to declare her, thus making her clients and husband leave *Tim DeWall - had to choose between leaving with his wife or divorcing/disconnecting from her *Ramana Dienes-Browning - forced to disconnect from her father *Placido Domingo Jr. - CoS tried to make him divorce his then-wife *Jean-Paul Dubreuil - children disconnected from him E *Chris Eisenman - parent and brothers disconnected *Bonny Elliott - was pushed to disconnect from her daughter Amy Scobee F *Michael Fairman - sued his chiropracter for religious discrimination after said person disconnected *Jim Faust - was disconnected from by his children *Mimi Faust - mother probably disconnected *Ziba Feulner - teenage son disconnected *Mark Fisher - disconnected from his brother and father *Vickki Ford - disconnected from her son *Marsha Friedman - Facebook disconnections because of CoS *Steve Friedman - Facebook disconnections because of CoS G *Luis Garcia - friend disconnected *Rocio Garcia - friend disconnected *Dan Garvin - brother disconnected *Dylan Gill - father and uncle disconnected *Ron Glazier - daughter disconnected *Petra Goepfert - brother Harald and sister-in-law Kristen disconnected *Rebecca Goldstein - brother and sister disconnected *Roger Gonnet - testified in court about the threat of disconnection *Scott Gordon - his wife Tatiana divorced him because of the disconnection policy *Robert Graham - daughter and colleagues all disconnected *Sharon Graham - daughter and colleagues all disconnected *Joy Graysen - sued her chiropractor for religious discrimination after said person disconnected *Francois Groenewald - Got threatened with disconnection policy applied to him *Paul Grosswald - testified in court about disconnection *Valeska Guider - was told she would need to disconnect from her own mother H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W Y Z Category:Scientology Abuse